


In Love With More Than a Car

by Kato (WritersCoven)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bri and Roger are arguing, Freddie just wants some cereal, He just wanted to find his bandmates, Honestly kind of funny, I enjoyed writing it, Implied poly relationship, Inspired by a meme sent to me by a friend, M/M, Poor Deaky was scarred for life, he Was Not Expecting That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersCoven/pseuds/Kato
Summary: “I’m In Love With My Car is going to be a huge hit, and then what’re you going to do? You going to bash one of our biggest hits because you didn’t agree with or quite like the lyrics?”“If I have a problem with the lyrics, there’s a fair chance that a lot of people are going to have some kind of problem with it.”“If you have a problem with something, it’s a sign that literally everyone else in the world is going to love it.”~Brian and Roger are fighting again. This time, Freddie doesn't even have to say anything to quell the argument. He just has to eat his corn flakes.





	In Love With More Than a Car

**Author's Note:**

> **Roger Taylor wrote ‘I’m In Love With My Car’ around 1975, the year it was released. If the BoRhap Bois get to have a scene over that one song causing drama between Roger and Brian, my artistic-liberties-taking-ass is going to say that this gets to exist too.**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**

“If you release that awful song, I swear--”

“You’ll what, Bri? Break up with me? Have to break the news to Freddie, too then. Quit the band? You can’t live without music and you know damn well you need all of us.”

“Fuck off.”

“Seriously, what’s your fucking deal with it? It’s not like you haven’t written some fairly questionable things.”

“ _I_ never wrote a whole goddamn song about how much I want to fuck a car.”

“Christ, Bri-- It’s a _fucking_ _metaphor_.”

“What _possible_ thing could you use that as a metaphor for? Go on, I’ll wait.”

Roger scowled at the other man and shook his head. He really didn’t have an answer to that, so instead he countered with, “Oh just fuck off already.”

“No, I will not _fuck off_ when you try to put our name on something as rubbish as that.”

“Do I call your shit-lyrics rubbish?”

“Have I ever written a rubbish song?”

“Oh, God yes.”

Brian narrowed his eyes into a hot glare. On any other occasion, a look like that would have driven Roger absolutely wild. He would have absolutely pounced on Brian for a look like that, crazy attracted and willing to dump his entire argument for a chance to hit that. But not this time. This time, Roger just couldn’t let his argument go.

“ _I’m In Love With My Car_ is going to be a huge hit, and then what’re you going to do? You going to bash one of our biggest hits because you didn’t agree with or quite like the lyrics?”

“If I have a problem with the lyrics, there’s a fair chance that a lot of people are going to have some kind of problem with it.”

“If you have a problem with something, it’s a sign that literally everyone else in the world is going to love it.”

“Would you _fuck off_ ,” Brian grunted, shoving Roger’s shoulder with as much force as he could manage.

Roger was not a child, and he did not need to respond to childish actions with his own childish actions. That, he reminded himself, would solve nothing and only serve to make things much worse. That was why Roger made the very adult decision to punch Brian as hard as he could. His aim had been for the face, but Brian was taller than Roger always imagined him to be in his head, and the fist landed near Brian’s collarbone instead.

“You fucking son of a bitch,” Brian snarled, turning to lash back at Roger.

Roger dodged out of the way and ducked into the nearest dressing room-- which happened to belong to Freddie. Inside, Roger gaped at the unexpected sight which befell him.

Brian followed, his usually calm nature completely gone. There was an almost animal quality of wild savagery blazing in his eyes as he went after Roger, but a glimpse of Freddie from Brian’s peripheral stopped him dead in his tracks. The fiery rage fizzled out, leaving intense confusion in its wake.

They expected some of Freddie’s actions to be a little out there. They knew Freddie; they knew that some of his choices-- a lot of them, according to Brian-- didn’t make a lot of sense. _But this?_ There weren’t even words, reactions of any kind, for Brian and Roger.

Inside of his dressing room, Freddie sat on the edge of a large vanity, his feet propped up in a small chair, eating a bowl of cereal in nothing but his boxers and socks. Staring at the doorway where Brian and Roger stood, as casual as if this behavior were normal behavior, he held the bowl out and offered, “Corn flakes, lovies?”

“You see this too, right?” Roger asked without taking his eyes off of Freddie.

Brian nodded.

Their responses must have upset Freddie, because he frowned and scooted off of the vanity. “Come now, dearies. You’ve seen a lot more of me before.”

“Fred--” Brian started. He didn’t know what to say, but this was something that warranted some type of response.

“Yes, dear?”

“Why?” It was the only word that Brian could get out.

Freddie shrugged. “Why not?” he responded. He set the half-finished bowl down and faced his boyfriends, absolutely beaming. “Right, so tell Daddy all about it.”

Roger made a face. “What?”

“Oh, you know,” Freddie said with a wave of his hand. “You and Bri were out there having a shouting match, and now you’re in here. So, let’s hear everything.”

“Fred,” Brian began, his gaze turned up to the ceiling. “Please put some pants on.”

Freddie stretched his legs out and twisted his back, smirking as he forced the area to pop and stretch. “Oh, don’t pretend you don’t love it, dearie. I know you, remember?”

Brian’s cheeks flared a hot pink and his eyes leapt from the ceiling to the floor. “Please. Just. Pants,” he muttered.

Freddie, ignoring Brian, grabbed the box of cereal and two small bowls. “You guys need some corn flakes,” he decided. He filled the bowls and offered them out to Brian and Roger, who accepted them reluctantly. They moved to eat some of the cereal, but Freddie shook his head with a disappointed click of the tongue. “Not even going to change for the show?”

“We will in a moment,” Roger responded.

“I’m going to finish this and then change,” Brian explained.

“Or you could do both,” Freddie shrugged.

“We’re _not_ doing this, Fred,” Brian started. Roger nodded in agreement.

Freddie nodded, “Okay,” but he was smirking.

* * * * *

John Deacon had been searching for the rest of his band for nearly twenty minutes without luck. Munching on a piece of cheesy toast, he decided to check Freddie’s dressing room. As he neared the door, he could hear voices talking and laughing. Eagerly, he flung open the door, exclaiming, “We’re on in ten…” He trailed off as he took in the sight, then cried, “Jesus Christ, guys!” and shut the door with a loud slam.

Inside, Brian, Roger, and Freddie burst into laughter. Freddie put his bowl down next to him and decidedly stated, “We should really get dressed, loves.”

Roger and Brian agreed. Standing up, Brian laughed, “You think Deaky’s been scarred for life?”

“I think by the end of the year he’s going to want in on all this,” Roger giggled.

“And you know what, loves?” Freddie asked, smiling. “We’ll probably let him.”

**Author's Note:**

> **There ya go lovies! Hope you liked it ♥♥**   
>  **Thanks for reading!**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**


End file.
